Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Ant-Man - So einzigartig ist der Superheld
center Scott Langs Aufgabe war es lange, möglichst ungesehen zu operieren und still und heimlich Reiche um ihr Hab und Gut zu erleichtern. Wie passend, dass sein Superhelden-Ego Ant-Man ebenfalls auf den ersten Blick ein eher unscheinbarer Charakter ist: Lang schrumpft anhand von hochentwickelter Technologie aus dem Hause Hank Pym auf die Größe einer Ameise und ist somit für das menschliche Auge so gut wie unsichtbar. Gepaart mit übermenschlicher Kraft und durchschlagenden Nahkampf-Fähigkeiten, ist dies die perfekte Ausgangslange für einen ungewöhnlichen und nicht zu unterschätzenden Helden. center Der Blickwinkel einer Ameise: So groß ist Ant-Man Ant-Man kann im Bruchteil einer Sekunde von seiner normalen menschlichen Größe, auf die Größe einer Ameise schrumpfen. Also genauer gesagt, ist er sogar etwas kleiner als seine Insekten-Freunde: In der kleinen Version kann er auf Ameisen reiten und sogar auf ihnen fliegen. Auf diese Größe minimiert, ist er für das menschliche Auge so gut wie unsichtbar. Ein weiterer Vorteil ist auch, dass Ant-Man, ebenso wie sein tierisches Vorbild, im Verhältnis zu seiner Körpergröße, überproportional stark ist. Selbst unsereins kämpft manchmal damit, eine Cola-Dose zu öffnen - für den kleinen Scott kein Problem, ganz im Gegenteil - selbst in der Größe kämpft er spielend mit normal-großen Gegnern und setzt sie mit Nahkampf-Skills schachmatt, ohne, dass sie auch nur einen Faustschlag kommen sehen. Best of both worlds also! Ein besonders gefährliches Unterfangen ist es, wenn Ant-Man sich auf subatomare Größe begibt, heißt, kleiner schrumpft als ein Atom. Erst zwei Personen sind auf die Größe geschrumpft und somit ins Quantum Realm vorgedrungen. Hank Pyms Frau Janet van Dyne musste sich auf diese Größe verkleinern, um tausende Menschenleben bei einer gefährlichen Mission zu retten. Sie kam nicht zurück. Ant-Man wagte es ebenfalls notgedrungen und war der erste, der wieder zu normaler Form zurückfand. Dennoch ist die Größe und die unbekannte Welt des Quantum Realms mit vielen Gefahren verbunden und kein Spaziergang. Ant-Man im Vergleich zu Hulk.jpg|Ant-Man ist für Hulk kaum sichtbar Dose Cola Ant-Man.jpg|Er misst ungefähr die Größe der Metall-Lasche einer Getränkedose Thors_Hammer_und_Ant-Man.jpg|Selbst Thors Hammer ist gigantisch neben dem Ameisenmann ant-man in QUantum Realm.jpg|Schrumpft sich Ant-Man auf subatomare Größe, kann er ins Quantum Realm eindringen Kleiner aber... WOW! Auf die Größe kommt es eben doch an Als Lang das erste mal zu Ant-Man schrumpfte, wurde schnell klar: Wer nur noch wenige Zentimeter groß ist, steht ganz neuen Problemen gegenüber! Nicht nur Pfützen und Insektenfallen, sondern auch Spielzeugeisenbahnen werden tödliche Gefahren. Auf der anderen Seite eröffnen sich auch ganz neue Möglichkeiten! Erinnern wir uns an den Kampf zwischen Falcon und Ant-Man: Lang wird zwar trotz seiner kleinen Größe entdeckt, kann Falcon aber schachmatt setzen, weil er in den Wingpack eindringen und dort die Technik manipulieren kann. Zudem gelingt es einem deutlich leichter, Barrieren zu überwinden, welche auf normalgroße Menschen ausgerichtet sind: Lüftungsschächte, Kabelrohre und kleinste Lücken werden zum Eingang zu Hochsicherheitsbereichen und dank fliegender Ameisen sind auch Höhen kein Problem für Ant-Man. Ein großer Vorteil ist natürlich auch, dass reguläre Waffen nicht wirklich hilfreich sind bei Gegnern, die man kaum ins Visier nehmen kann. Wenn dein Gegenüber nicht weiß, wo du bist, wirken selbst Pistolenschüsse oder Messerhiebe wie willkürliche und plumpe Angriffsversuche. Ant-Man Wasp kleines Ziel.gif|So ein kleines Ziel ist kaum zu treffen Ant-Man in Falcon.png|Ant-Man manipuliert Falcons Anzug Ant-Man flieht aus Gefängnis.png|Eine Gefängniszelle? Kein Hindernis wenn man so klein ist. Der Ant-Man-Anzug - Die Macht der Pym-Partikel Anhand der im Anzug verarbeiteten Pym-Partikel, kann der Träger seine Größe verringern oder auch vergrößern. Für den Kampf gegen Darren Cross, welcher sich in eine Kopie des Schrumpfanzuges begibt und als „Yellowjacket” gegen Lang kämpft, ist die kleine Größe ideal und von großem Vorteil. Danach sieht man Lang in The First Avenger: Civil War aber auch immer mal wieder die Wachstumsfunktion benutzen. Binnen Bruchteil von Sekunden, explodiert seine Größe von kaum sichtbar bis hin zu 20 Metern! Zumindest war das sein bisheriger Rekord im MCU, in den Comics wächst der Ameisenmann noch deutlicher weiter, wortwörtlich, über sich hinaus. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit kann der Held dynamisch die Größen hin und her wechseln und Gegner somit verwirren, überwältigen und besiegen. Hello Kitty PEZ Spender riesig.png|Ein riesiger, fliegender Hello-Kitty-PEZ-Spender dank blauer Pym-Partikel. Aus: Ant-Man and the Wasp. Hank Pym Headquarter geschrumpft Handkoffer Ant-Man.png|Alternativ schrumpft Hank ein ganzes Gebäude mit roten Pym-Partikeln auf Koffergröße. An den Henkel hat er auch gedacht - praktisch! Aus: Ant-Man and the Wasp. Die roten Pym-Partikel sind dabei für den Schrumpfprozess verantwortlich und die blauen Pympartikel für den Wachstumsprozess. Zudem ermöglicht der Helm der Anzugs die Kommunikation mit den überaus hilfreichen Ameisen. Lang ist außerdem immer mit Schrumpf- und Wachstums-Discs ausgestattet, welche sich gegen Objekte und Lebewesen werfen lassen und deren Größte sofort verändern. ---- Welche kleinen und großen Ausmaße Ant-Man und Wasp im neuen Film „Ant-Man and the Wasp” annehmen können, sehen wir ab dem 26. Juli 2018 im Kino! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag